Sailor Sedna
by SailorJThunderGoddess
Summary: Small Lady has been visited by Helios in her dreams, he tells her something is coming her way. But he tells her that the Sailor Guardians will not be enough, so he has awakened the Sailor Quartet as well as another Sailor Senshi. She is Sailor Sedna


CHAPTER 1

Shiena looked down the path she had been following for the last few days. Her purple eyes scanned the forest around her, not sure if they still followed her. At this time she heard only the normal sounds of the forest but that didn't matter when you were being hunted. Shiena knew that she had to get to Crystal Tokyo and Neo-Queen Serenity before _they_ got her. It was her destiny to be one of Small Lady's protectors. Shiena didn't even know who Small Lady was, but she had been having dreams about being her protector. Shortly after these dreams had started some strange people had come to her village wanting to know if anyone had been having dreams about being a protector. Shiena had almost admitted that she was, but her mother had said that no one was having such dreams. That night Celestian told Shiena that she wasn't her biological mother and that Shiena must go to Crystal Tokyo. Once there she must find Neo-Queen Serenity and tell her about the dreams.

That had been two days ago and she still hadn't made it. But twice now while she had been camping the strange people had appeared in her dreams. She would wake-up and break camp, then find a place to hide. Shiena didn't have to wait long for them to show up, they would look around for a bit before leaving. Making sure she wasn't being followed she began her journey again. Celestian hadn't been able to tell Shiena who her real mother and father were. As far as Shiena was concerned Celestian was her mother. It was Celestian who had found Shiena as a baby and raised her. Celestian also told Shiena about the night that she had found her. Shiena had been left right outside Celestian's door bearing a strange symbol on her forehead and a note begging that whoever found the child to keep her safe till her day of destiny arrived. Celestian had sworn aloud that she would take in the child. After a few days the symbol disappeared, never to return.

Now kneeling at a river to get some water Shiena looked at her reflection, seeing something faint on her forehead. After leaving the village she had noticed it in a stream she had come across. She figured it was the symbol her mother had told her about, it had gotten a bit brighter over the last two days. Shiena wiped tears from her eyes, thinking about her mother and the life they had lived together wouldn't help her now. Besides once all this is done I can go back home, she thought. Gathering her things she stood and took off again. She didn't know how long it would take her to get to Crystal Tokyo but she would get there.

In Crystal Tokyo Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion watched their daughter Usagi planting roses and other flowers in the garden with her cat Diana and Sailor Mercury. Serenity smiled, things had certainly changed since her days as Sailor Moon in the 20th century. Even though Earth was at peace the other Sailor Senshi remained ever vigilant and on the watch for trouble, Endymion looked at his wife and took her hand. They had been through many trials to get to where they were today. Serenity looked up from watching Usagi at the sound of approaching footsteps, it was Sailor Mars. She looked as though she had seen something that bothered her.

When Mars reached them she bowed, "My Queen I have had a vision. It concerns Small Lady," she lowered her voice and looked at Usagi. "I think her guardians have awakened, in fact one of them is on her way her here now. Unfortunately she is being chased. I'm not sure who it is that chases her though. I request permission to go help a fellow Senshi." Serenity looked at Mars concerned, even though they had been at peace for several years now the Sailor Senshi had refused to appear normal. What could possibly be in her daughter's future that would require more Sailor Senshi to awaken? Serenity was also sure that they had taken care of any threats the Earth in the 20th century, apparently they hadn't taken care of all of it. It's not that she doubted Mars' vision, but still having been at peace for so long she didn't want anything to upset the peace of Crystal Tokyo.

"Are you sure her guardians have awakened? It's not that I doubt you, but I thought that when the Silver Crystal reawakened the world that we were finally at peace," Serenity said as she looked at Mars. When she nodded grimly the Queen sighed, it seemed that their life of peace was over. Looking at her daughter she couldn't help but fear for her. She knew Usagi would be fine, after all Serenity had sent her back to the 20th century, back when she had been younger and irresponsible, for training as a Sailor Senshi. Looking back to Mars Serenity nodded, "Go and find our sister in arms my dear friend. She too must train for the things that are to come. We might not be able to send her back lie we did Small Lady but you all are just as powerful now, maybe more so, as we were then. Take Jupiter with you, just in case it comes to a fight." Looking back at her daughter as Mars bowed and left Serenity sighed again.

Endymion grabbed her chin and turned her toward him. "She be fine love, after all we trained her. Don't fret so much, Usako," she smiled at his endearing nickname. "Chibi-usa will be fine. She's come a long way since that day that the Dark Moon Kingdom attacked. Even more so once she came home." Serenity nodded, it was true that Small Lady had learned a lot from her days as "Chibi-usa." Another nickname from Endymion when he had been known as Mamoru, that was back when Serenity had been called Usagi, before she had known that she would become Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Since Small Lady had introduced herself as Usagi everyone called her Chibi-usa, but she didn't like till her "Mamo-chan" started calling her Chibi-usa.

"Usagi, it is time to go inside my little one. I'm sure Venus and Jupiter fixed something good for a snack," she held out her hand as Small Lady looked up.

"Okay Mama," Usagi got up from her work and dusted herself off, then she ran to her parents. She grabbed both of their hands as they turned to inside, Mercury followed a short distance away. "Mama," Usagi looked up, "Pegasus came to me in a dream last night. He said that he and the others are fine, but something is coming to Earth. Pegasus said that I might have to become Sailor Moon. He also said that your guardians would need help, so he's sending the Sailor Quartet here from Elysion. He also sent the call to be a Sailor Senshi to another girl, he doesn't know when she'll arrive. Then he was gone, do you think it was real Mama?"

Serenity and Endymion stopped and looked at their daughter. "Usagi," Serenity said, "I don't think it was a dream. But I can't know if it was real or not. We will keep an eye out for new Sailor Senshi, just in case." Usagi nodded and they all start heading back inside.

Shiena sat up from a dead sleep as her dream ended, she thought it was a rather odd dream. She really didn't think it was dream at all. "So that is Small Lady," she whispers. "She can't be older than 13 years old, just two years younger than me. Well if it's my destiny to protect the princess then I accept!" As Shiena spoke those words there was a burst of purple light, she covered her eyes. Slowly, yet not completely, the light faded. When Shiena looked there was a wand floating in the center of the light. The wand was small, its handle was as long as her palm, with a ring going from the top of the handle to the bottom on one side. On top of the wand was a star with a symbol in the center, she assumed that it matched the one on her forehead. Reluctantly she reached for the wand, as her hand almost touched the wand one of the strangers that from the village appeared.

"Don't do it girl, you can still walk away. Once you touch that wand your life is over, so to speak. You'll be doomed forever, a Sailor Senshi, never a free moment to yourself." The man's voice called to her, "Join us and you can do as you please."

Shiena looks at him, "Who are you? How do you know about me?"

"Well my dear, Sailor Senshi give off a certain kind of energy. As your powers started to awaken the energy acted as a beacon. Pointing us to you," he walked closer to her. He was a tall man, maybe 20 years old, with shoulder length blonde hair, very handsome. "My name is Jadeite, finally free of Beryl's prison. I've come in hopes of making my own army of Sailor Senshi. Would you join me and help to end Queen Serenity's false reign?"

Shiena looked from him to the wand and back again. She didn't know who this man was but she knew that he was evil. Making a quick decision she reached out the rest of the way and wrapped her hand around the wand. "I'll never join the forces of evil! I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice!" Then as if she had always known the words she shouted, "SEDNA CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" Purple light flashed again, but this time when it faded Shiena was wearing a sailor fuku. The torso was white but the skirt, sleeves, bows, and knee length boots were varying shades of purple. "I am Sailor Sedna, protector of Small Lady, love and justice. In the name of Small Lady I will punish you!"

Jadeite looked at her and smiled, "Stupid child, you just made the first and last major mistake or your life. Youma Tigre, finish off this nuisance." Then he vanished but a youma took his place.

It laughed at her, "So little one, think you can take me on? We shall see." The youma looked like a cross between a tiger and human. It jumped into the clearing, landing two feet away. Sedna looked at bracing herself for a fight, the youma licked it lips. "It's been a while since I've eaten. I think once I kill you I'll eat you."

Before Sedna could act though someone else stepped into the clearing, from the looks of it they were Sailor Senshi too. One of the Sailor Senshi's fuku had a red skirt long black hair going to the middle of her back, the other's fuku had green skirt and her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail. The Sailor Senshi wearing red approached Sedna and placed her hand on Sedna's shoulder, "It's ok sister, help has just arrived." Then she looked at the youma and said, "My name is Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars I shall punish you." The other Sailor Senshi stepped forward, "And I am Sailor Jupiter and in the name of Jupiter I shall punish you."

The youma just laughed at them, "So little girls you want to tangle with Youma Tigre? Very well!" The youma crouched down, "TIGRE POUNCH!" With that it jumped into the air. Mars pulled Sedna back as Jupiter got into a fighting stance. She leaned forward, crossed her arms and a small antenna came out of her tiara, "SUPREME THUNDER!" Lightening surrounded her body and was pulled into the antenna, when Jupiter uncrossed her arms the lightening headed for the Youma. As the Youma was struck by the lightening Mars stepped forward, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A bow and arrow made entirely out of fire appeared in Mars' hands, she aimed for the Youma's heart and released the arrow. The Youma fell to the ground clutching her chest, "Nice shot little girls! But not good enough, things have changed since you last fought Jadeite and his Youma. We are more powerful now, you don't stand a chance!" Youma Tigre stood up and bared her claws and teeth at the girls. Jupiter and Mars stepped back arms held out in front of Sedna. Jupiter looked at Mars, "I think we might have to retreat Mars, we have to get to her to Crystal Tokyo." Mars nodded, they started to pull back but the Youma surged forward and grabbed Jupiter.

"You're not going anywhere little girls. Jadeite has big plans for Neo-Queen Serenity and her guardians." Jupiter struggled to get loose but the Youma had a tight grip on her. Sedna watches as Jupiter struggles to break the Youma's grip. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" After Sedna hears these words a flaming arrow hits the Youma in the face. Jupiter breaks free, she runs over to Sedna, she and Mars each grab an arm and they run for Crystal Tokyo.


End file.
